Katherine Connach
"Stories are not ridiculous. You would be a mere fading memory were it not for stories." :— Katherine to Kanaril Katherine is one of the main characters of Rainy Streets. She is the bard and one of the more nuturing members of wtf do we call this group. She is the first character introduced, along with her brother Culhain. Her skillls are mainly social, and she is an integral part of the group due to her diplomacy and her connections among the elite due to her status as an actress. Though werecats are generally the fastest of the lycan races, her stat distribution weighs into her speed and charm, which makes her quite fast and easier to get along with-- if she wants to. CONTENTS: 1. Appearance Monstra ex Imber Human As a human, Katherine's skin was fair and covered with freckles, but was sunburnt more often than not from her days spent outside. Her hair was golden-orange in color, in messy, untamable curls. Her eyes were a medium green, a mossy color, and her fingers had grown calloused from the strings of her lyre. Lycan/Post-Death Katherine's most easily recognizable aspect is her curly fire-red hair, which falls down to her waist, and usually pulled back in some way. Her eyes are a bright (sometimes unsettingly so) lime green, rounded almond in shape with a gentle tilt up at the corners. Her skin is porcelain colored, but is dotted generously with freckles, most notably on her nose and shoulders. She has a beauty mark near her right eye. Her nose is small, with the bridge curved inward, and the tip tilted up, which used to give her an impish appearance in her younger days. Her face is round and she has a round chin, with her cheekbones set high. She stands at the diminutive height of 4'10, the smallest in the group, with an hourglass shaped body. She has ever been on the plumper, curvier side, especially after birthing her children, and has wide hips and thick thighs, an aspect of her body she used to be quite self-conscious of. After the group's visit to Rovakia, she got her left nostril pierced, and she usually wears a gemmed stud in it. When the group moved to Deihjya, she secretly acquired a tattoo of a wolfpaw over her left breast. Her animal form is that of a fluffy domesticated cat. She is often teased about how 'prissy' she looks. In her human form, she has white clawed nails, and two sets of fangs, the biggest being where the human canines would be, and the smallest being the incisor. Monstra ex Machina Her looks are much the same, but like everyone, she aged over the course of the centuries. There are small lines around her eyes and her mouth, as well as faint furrow marks on her forehead. Her hair is in an evenly matched battle of white and red, with strands of both stripped throughout, but it is longer and she wears it up less often. 2. Personality 3. Relationships Friends Sebastion TBC Ketilriðr TBC Zacchaeus Ryu Silent TBC... Luna TBC... Damian TBC... Enemies Kanaril TBC Silcanos TBC Lamis TBC Family Eilidh Rahal TBC... Culhain Connach TBC Seth Oseri TBC Qamar Rahal TBC Lucius Rahal TBC... Valdis Rahal TBC... Lahela Rahal TBC... Sanura Rahal TBC... Rosabella Rahal TBC... Nazir Rahal TBC... Yuki Rahal TBC... Zelenka Rahal TBC... Penelope Rahal TBC Romantic Interests Khalid Rahal Tbc Matthew Xandus Tbc Gunther TBC... Javed Rahal TBC 4. Abilities and skills Racial abilities Other abilities/skills 5. History Childhood Young adult years Adult years 6. Trivia Category:Characters